Secrets Can be Deadly
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: Takeru's dead. Police think it was suicide, but the DD think other wise.
1. Yamato...?!?!

Rain poured onto the ground, making ripples into the puddles and sagging the ground

Rain poured onto the ground, making ripples into the puddles and sagging the ground.People in black held black umbrellas as wetness rolled down their faces.The skies matched the mood, being black and saddening. People filled rows of chairs as they listened to the speaker. The speaker stood by a black coffin. The people in black placed a single white rose on the coffin. The people in black sat down and more wetness escaped their reddened eyes as slowly, slowly the coffin entered the ground holding a child of God who had entered the eternal sleep. Family and friends alike grieved and all thought of only one question. Why? Why had this person taken his own life?

The coffin entered the ground and all the people there read the gray tombstone. It read:

Takeru Takaishi

April 14, 1985 to May 14, 2001

Our Boy of Hope

Yamato Ishida pulled his eyes away from the dark gray of the stone; it would hurt too much to read the message again. He just couldn't understand it…why had his brother done it? He was too young; he was only 15. Maybe he was tired of living in the shadow of his brother…in the shadow of the famous rock star. So then it was all his fault…all his fault. Maybe he didn't deserve to live…since he had been the reason that young Takeru was now dead.

***

Daisuke felt bad, extremely bad. His rival…and friend…was gone…gone forever. Had it been his fault? He did, after all, have Hikari. Had Takeru been so stupid as to kill himself just because he knew Kari would now never be his? No, he couldn't. That would mean that it would be Daisuke's fault. Would he?

***

Hikari cried on Daisuke's shoulders. Why, Takeru, why? He just had nothing to kill himself about. He had everything he ever wanted. Everything, that is, except Hikari. No, that means that it was Hikari's fault. Had it been her fault? That she had chosen Daisuke over him? No, it's just not right. Takeru was not that desperate…was he?

***

A new digi-destined sat there, her brown, earthen reddened eyes staring, staring at that tombstone. Brown hair lined with red streaks blocking the view of her face, which was streaked by tears. Staring at the now covered coffin. She had only met him weeks before. She just didn't understand it. Takeru was not one to go and try to kill himself…no way. There just had to be another reason that his wrists were cut. That there was a razor placed there, and that the only fingerprints on there were Takeru's, and Takeru's alone. Although, everything had proven that Takeru did, in fact, kill himself. Makéru Charon just couldn't believe it. She would investigate, and find out the _real_ reason that Takeru was dead.

*** Makéru's House ***

"Will you stop?!" Yamato screamed. "It's a fact. Takeru is dead of his own fault! He killed himself! There is no other reason! There is no other proof that Takeru was murdered!" 

"But you said you heard struggling upstairs that night" Makéru pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but you could struggle if blood is spurting out of your DAMN wrist!" Yamato screamed. You could tell that he was getting angry. After all, they _were_ talking about a dead brother.

"Calm down, dammit Yamato! Wouldn't you feel a _little_ better knowing that Takeru _didn't_ kill himself so that you wouldn't have to wonder all your life why he died?!" Makéru demanded. Yamato remained quiet, but crossed his arms and slanted his eyes in anger. Makéru sighed. "I'm sorry, Yamato, but I'm trying to make you see it my way"

"But your way is the crazy way, and I do _not_ want to take that route" Yamato said, his voice lowered, but still full of irritation.

"Yamato, please. Just listen to me," Makéru pleaded.

"Whatever" Yamato said, looking in the other direction.

"Look, we all know TK had no reason to kill himself, right?" Makéru questioned. Everyone nodded. Everyone, that is, except Daisuke, Hikari, and Yamato. "What's wrong? You guys don't actually think that there _was_ a reason, do you?"

"What if he killed himself because he didn't have Hikari/me?" Daisuke and Hikari said in unison.

"No, as a matter of fact, Takeru was the one who set you two up! _And_ he also told me that he had a crush on another girl in class, although I won't say it, even though he's…gone" Makéru pointed out. Hikari and Daisuke sighed in relief and nodded.

"I'm seeing thing you're way now" Daisuke said as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what if he was tired of living in the shadow of a popular rock star, which is also his brother?" Yamato said.

"Yamato, really now. Takeru was very proud of you, and you know that" Makéru said, tears now welling up in her temporarily dry eyes. "Yamato, Takeru would _not_ do that!"

"It's my fault" Yamato told her.

"NO! I won't let you say that! It's not your fault and you know it!" Makéru screamed, choking on the tears that now streamed down her cheeks.

"Ok" Yamato said. He said it so well that everyone actually believed him. Still, Yamato knew it was his fault. He just _knew_ it. Why else would Takeru do it? If he did. Why would someone kill Takeru?

"So, we have to find out another way that Takeru could have died that night" Makéru said.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying" Mimi agreed.

"First we're going to have to make a suspect list. Like, who were Takeru's enemies? If he had any, which I seriously doubt. And any one who might have been jealous of him" Koushiro said.

"Yeah, I know this one guy, he said TK had everything" Sora said.

"Well, what's his name?" Taichi asked.

"Ryan Perigo" Sora told him. Taichi wrote it down.

"And Scott Galvan. He was jealous that TK got captain instead of him" Kenji said. Taichi nodded and wrote the name down. This went all for a while until they had about twenty people.

"I guess this is enough" Hido said.

"Yeah, it's getting late people. We'd better head home" Miyako said.

"Yeah, let's meet here tomorrow okay?" Makéru said.

"Okay, sure" Jyou said.

"Okay, see ya guys" Makéru waved as everyone left and Yamato stayed, since his dad was out late due to his job and he didn't want his son alone, after his brother's death. "Are you mad Yamato?" she asked when everyone was gone.

"No, why would I be?" Yamato said happily. 

Makéru just nodded and thought 'Why would Yamato be happy, when his brother is dead? Is he planning to kill himself too?'

* * *

No one understood how the young man felt. Takeru was dead, but _still_ he got too much attention. First he had to go and take his girl, then his spot on the basketball team, and finally his place in someone's heart as a friend. One of his family members, one he cared for so much. He didn't deserve her love. The brown-haired boy shook his head. Now, Takeru's brother took up a big place in her heart…a very big, important part that he did not want him to be apart of. It wasn't right. Now he had to go and kill _him_.

***

Makéru fixed up her bed and couldn't stop thinking about what Yamato would do to himself. She lay in her bed, trying to sleep with no luck. She just had to check on him. She stood up and walked to the guest room next door. She opened up the door and stared at the floor, unwilling to believe what she saw.

***

OoooOooOoOoOooOooH!! A cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Read and review and maybe I'll continue…if I get enough reviews…


	2. Strangers in the Night

Secrets 2

I know that was a killer cliffhanger. So I decided to make it up to you by getting to work on chapter 2 ASAP! So here it is!

***

She ran up to the teenager covered in red. Red _really_ wasn't his color.

***

The clock was _really_ starting to annoy her. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. All night long. It really begins to bug when you were in a hospital waiting area waiting for news on someone who was really important to you. Makéru tapped her feet and shifted from uncomfortable position to uncomfortable position, which, no matter how hard she tried, did not make the doctors any quicker. 'Grrr…I thought I had gotten through to you, Yamato. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I'm wrong about this whole thing. No! I won't believe it. Damn Yamato, why did you have to go and do that for?'

***

'What am I doing still alive? I'm supposed to be dead by now…' Yamato thought. Just then a white light shone and a boy, no, not just a boy….Takeru came down on angel wings.

"Hey big brother" Takeru spoke.

"T…Takeru…?" Yamato stuttered.

"Yes…it is I. Why did you do that for?"

"What?"

"Cut your wrists…"

"I didn't feel right living when I was the reason you're dead"

"What are you implying?"

"I killed you, TK"

"No you didn't…"

"Then what did…?"

"Not what…who"

"Who then?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I hope you don't try this stupid stunt again, Yamato. Believe me, you weren't the reason. I love you, Yamato" and with that said, Takeru's wings opened and he left Yamato with thoughts of how to figure out who this person was.

***

The next morning Makéru awoke asleep in the waiting room. Tick. Tock. Yet again with the clock. She annoyingly tapped her fingers against the chair arms. A doctor came up to her and asked her for her name.

"Makéru Chardon" she replied.

"Right this way, please" the doctor said. He led her to Yamato's room. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Yamato…? Still here…?" she whispered.

"Makéru…it's a hospital. Of course I'm here. I can't get up, not enough strength" Yamato remarked.

"Spare me the sarcasm, _please_" Makéru pleaded.

"Sorry" Yamato said. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, holding her shoulder. "So…" Makéru looked up and revealed her red eyes. "Oh, come on Makéru"

"Yamato, I didn't know if you were going to live or not. You had me worried Yamato!" Makéru told him.

"I'm sorry Makéru. I don't know what I was thinking. I know now that I was not the reason that Takeru is dead. He came to me and told me he was murdered. I'm determined to find out who it is. Now, Makéru, I'm asking for your help. Will you help me?" Makéru nodded. And teary-eyed she walked up to Yamato and hugged him.

Two dark brown eyes watched the brown-haired girl and his next subject. It made him angry that he got as much attention as Takeru. He hoped the same outcome would not happen with Yamato when _he_ was dead. He planned to get him when he came out of the hospital. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but that wasn't important now. What was important was his mission. To kill off Yamato.

***

As luck would have it, Mr. Ishida had to stay late for work again, and Makéru had "baby-sitting" duties again. After an attempt like that, what dad would leave a child alone at home?

"What would you like for dinner, Yama-chan?" Makéru asked.

"What can you cook?" Yamato asked.

"Anything you ask!" she replied.

"How about some lumpia and chow mein?"

"Yeah, sure! Comin' right up!" Makéru turned on the stove and heated the oil. She dropped a couple of lumpia (by the way, lumpia is just like egg rolls, except that's what we Filipino's call it. AZN PRYDE…sorry…on with the story) in the oil and it started to sizzle. She cut up some shrimp, carrots, and stuff of the like and mixed it with noodles. "Food's ready! Yamato! Nii-san!" she called out.

"Coming" her brother's voice from upstairs said.

"Mmmm…nummy nummy" Yamato said, devouring what Makéru had cooked. "This is good" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Yamato, you know better then to chew with you mouth open" she scolded. Her brother came down about five minutes later. "What took you so long?"

"Busy with another project, you know" he said.

"Hey Makoto" Yamato greeted, his mouth again full of food. Makéru put her hands on her hips. "Sorry" he swallowed his food and again said "Hey Makoto" With a flick of his head he grabbed a plate and got some of the food. After eating a little he went back upstairs. "You're brother eats fast"

"Yeah, he gets caught up in his projects sometimes" Makéru said, getting some food of her own. He gave her an "I see" look and continued eating.

"I know who killed Takeru!" Yamato suddenly blurted out.

"Who?" Makéru asked.

"IT WAS DAISUKE!!!" Yamato stated.

"No, it wasn't," Makoto butted in.

"How do you know?" Yamato asked in a 'I Know Everything' kind of matter. "Were _you_ the one who did it?"

"No," Makoto said, and left it at that.

~*~*~*~ ^*^ ~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~ ^*^ ~*~*~*~

"You piece of…" the television roared.

"Turn that off now Daisuke" Taichi told him.

"Okay" he said. He pushed the button and the screen went black, as did the rest of the power in the house. "I didn't do anything…"

"Why is it that only _this_ house is out?" Yamato asked. "The house across the street has almost all their lights on…"

A cynical, dark laugh interrupted Yamato's observation.

~*~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~*~

HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!

Xero: Hehehe…-_-'….done?

Yes! Done!

Xero: But…it just started getting good!

Too bad! Yay! Another cliffhanger!!!

Xero: -_-' '_I Hate You' _Please R&R!

I heard that Xero!

Xero: Ehehe….RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!


End file.
